Un amour inaccessible
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Petite fanfiction où vous choisisez votre couple.


Pairing : A vous de choisir ! (Yaoi tout de même)

Disclaimer : Evidemment, KHR appartient à Akira Amano

Note de l'auteur : Plutôt court comme la plupart de ce que j'écris. Personnellement, j'ai plus l'impression de voir un Hibari x Takeshi, avec Tsuna, mais c'est à vous de choisir.

* * *

Il l'avait toujours su au plus profond de son coeur, ça le déchirait de l'intérieur rien que d'y penser. Il le voyait aller et venir toute la journée dans la cours du collège de Namimori. Quelques fois, il lui parlait, masquant cette imperceptible sourire qui s'installait sur son visage à ça vue. L'amour est quelque chose de terrible, un éclair foudroyant tout sur son passage lors d'une chaude nuit d'été. Il le savait. Jamais l'autre ne l'aimera. Jour après jour, il se dégradait, son visage devenait plus sombre. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se sentait sourire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire ? Ca ne lui aurait jamais poser de problème normalement. Mais voila, c'est un homme, et lui aussi. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années passent sans qu'il ne fasse rien, ne dise rien et reste dans une solitude qui grandisait de jour en jour.

_ Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, ou du moins un compagnons de fortune. Il ne pensait pas un jour se trouver à ses cotés pour se battre, encore moins pour manger ou rigoler. Il se sentait étrangement bien à ses côtés. Il lui souriait toujours, juste parce que c'était lui, et lui seul. Il n'avait jamais vu les tentatives désespéré de l'autre pour attirer son attention, ou plutôt, n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention. Il est pourtant intelligent mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander non plus. Et puis, comment pouvait-il deviner les sentiments de quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant ? Le regard tendre de l'autre aurait tout de même du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années passent sans qu'il ne remarque rien et qu'il continue a lui sourire dans la plus parfaite des sérénités. _

Près de dix ans après leur rencontre, c'est avec une bouteille à la main, dans un caniveau, qu'il avait fini. Il se souvenait de ces jours heureux ou il le voyait tout les jours, ou il pouvait l'admirer lui et son sourire radieux. Il se souvenait et se perdait un peu plus à chaque fois dans les méandres de sa memoire aux saveurs alléchantes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait mais savait que son amour était impossible. La société ne tolère pas ce genre de relation beaucoup trop inhumaine pour eux. L'alcool résolvait tout ces problèmes de coeur. Un coeur déchiré et en lambaut, détruit par un homme sans vergogne qui ne se rendait même pas compte de ses actes. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années passent sans qu'il ne fasse rien, ne dise rien et reste dans un coma des plus profond.

_ Près de dix ans après leur rencontre, un choque électrique c'était fait dans son cerveau. Les larmes avait coulé lorsque l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone lui avait apprit la triste nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas ça, jamais. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait pass être dans le coma. On lui avait dit qu'il ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais. Impossible ! avait-il crié au combiné. Puis il s'était écrouler, pâle figure pour l'un des hommes les plus redoutables du monde. Il était anéanti par la dur réalité des choses, comme si toutes ses années depuis qu'il le connaissait le ratrapait d'un coup et lui poignardaient le coeur. En quelque jours, il était auprès de lui, à son chevet pour lui tenir compagnie et secretement lui dire de se réveiller pour qu'ils puissent enfin s'aimer. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années passent sans qu'il ne se passe rien, ne dise rien et reste dans un coma profond, un jour il se réveillerait, il en était certain. _

Un beau jour, il avait bouger la main, sentant une autre dans la sienne. Pourquoi ce jour précis ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il avait doucement ouvert les yeux et l'avait vu, lui. Il avait beaucoup vieilli, et se demandait comment d'ailleurs. Surement cinq ans de plus, peut-être sept. Dans tout les cas, il reconnaissait encore ses magnifiques yeux qu'il aimait tant. Il se releva, sous protestation des médecins et de son bien-aimé. Tout le monde s'affolait autour de lui, on lui avait dit qu'il était rester pendant dix ans dans le coma. Etait-ce possible ? Une fois tout le monde parti, ils étaient seuls et n'osaient pas se regarder. Puis l'autre avait parler. Il lui avait dit qu'il était rester à ces côtés. Pas tout les jours évidemment, mais il venait le plus souvent possible. Son coeur s'était embaler à cete pensée. Dur réalité de voir ces sentiments partager. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois ou peut-être des années se pasèrent sans qu'il ne fasse rien, ne dise rien et reste imobile dans son lit d'hopital, trop heureux de cette nouvelle.

_Un beau jour, il avait bouger la main, dans la sienne. Pourquoi ce jour précis ? Il s'en mordait les doigts. Il était arriver aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais s'était trop tard. Il avait ouvert les yeux et les avait poser sur un autre que lui. Il lui souriait et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Soudain, une déclaration, des rougeurs, une acceptation. Son sang bouilli et il parti. Pourquoi ce jour précis ? Le seul jour depuis dix ans qu'il n'était pas venu. Le seul jour depuis l'accident qu'il n'tait pas à ces cotés. Le seul jour ou il aurait eu le courage d'affronter la vérité, sans pour autant qu'elle soit accepté. Les larmes coulait le long de ces joues. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années passent sans qu'il ne donne de nouvelle. L'amour est bien cruel, lorsqu'il n'est pas partager. _


End file.
